


Let me Stay

by thesaltybobcat



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybobcat/pseuds/thesaltybobcat
Summary: What if Crowfeather followed Leafpool and Squirrelflight? Meeting his kits that snowy night.





	1. Chapter 1

“I know how much Leafpool loves these kits,” she murmured. “But you must be their mother and raise them in Thunderclan with your head held high.”

Feathertail’s words echoed in Squirrelflights head well into sundown, tingling the sensitive fur around her ears. As she sat in front of the den, watching the snow drift down from the gloomy sky, settling to the earth and only adding to the paw deep frost. Staring out as the forest continued to darken.

There didn’t seem to be much of a choice, in the end, it wasn’t like she could have kits of her own. It wretched Squirrelflight’s heart at the thought. It seemed like everything had been stacked against them, they were being asked to lie to their clanmates, to Brambleclaw. Her poor mate would be just as blind as the rest of them, none the wiser to the secret that had to be kept between the sisters.

Looking back into the cave, looking back at Leafpool as she tended to the three new bundles curled up against her belly. The golden tom tucking himself in for a meal, while his sister slept peacefully at his side. Her scruffy black fur sticking out in all directions- no matter how much she was groomed- she almost like the spikes on a holly leaf. It was a cute idea for a name, Squirrelflight would have to bring it up later. Meanwhile, their brother cried out to their mother, his little head wobbling as he called out blindly. Leafpool could only smile warmly, ever so carefully nudging the gray tom towards an opening at her belly, helping him find his way until he managed to latch on and start to suckle. Gently licking his head encouragingly as his little paws kneaded away at her fur. Leafpool looked so happy, the warmth and love in her shining amber eyes radiated throughout the den.

Leafpool’s love was so strong, it washed over Squirrelflights fiery coat, ruffling her fur and tingling the tips of her ears. If motherhood was half of beautiful as the warmth she felt coming from her sister, it was an experience that Squirrelflight wanted to be a part of. And, even if it meant lying to everyone- but protecting her sister- it all had to be worth it. 

Getting to her paws, she sat beside her sister’s nest, silently watching the kits as they wriggled against her. They were all so small, so helpless, and it filled the she-cat with maternal protection. Feathertail was right, they needed to be raised by her, they didn’t need the heartache of dealing with the truth of their birth, they needed her.  
Squirrelflight let out a heavy sigh, catching Leafpools attention as she turned to face her sister. “Leafpool I… Feathertail was right, I do love these kits… I-” 

Her quiet voice was interrupted by crunching snow outside the den, ripping the sisters’ attention away from one another. Squirrelflight immediately sprung to her paws, fur standing on end and her hackles raised in an instant. Leafpool covered her kits with her tail, flattening her ears with a quiet his. “Who’s there?!” Squirrelflight called, stalking towards the entrance slowly, hissing angrily when a cat’s scent filled her nose. “I know you’re out there! Either show yourself or leave before I claw your ears off!” 

Leafpool watched intently behind her sister, craning her neck to see who was stepping out of the shadows, their quiet footsteps becoming louder and louder as they entered the mouth of the cave. When their scent finally hit her nose, she froze. Her body going rigid as she tucked the kittens closer to her frame. “S-Squirrelflight… wait.” She whispered, watching as Crowfeather stepped into the den.

He stood in awe at the rooted mouth of the cave, looking past Squirrelflight at his former mate square in the eye. Everyone was silently staring at one another in shock, the only sound emanating from the three tiny bundles that were hiding amongst their mother’s fur. It seemed to break the tom out of his catatonic state, jarring him to take another step forward.

“I… I knew your scent was different when we last spoke. I couldn’t place it.” His voice quivered as he took another small step forward, the very tip of his tail twitching nervously. “I was hunting by myself when I saw you leaving the territories, I knew something was wrong. And… And I’m so glad that I followed you.” He passed Squirrelflight as he continued forward, a timid smile cracking along his face, eyes shimmering in the low light of the snowy evening. “Oh Leafpool… you were expecting my kits?”

It was then when Squirrelflight pushed forward, intercepting Crowfeather before he could take another step forward. Unsheathing her claws and crouching low to the dirt. “That’s enough,” she hissed, catching the smoky gray tom off guard. “You are NOT supposed to be here, Crowfeather. Leave.” She growled, keeping herself in front of Leafpool, blocking her from his view. What nerve did this tom have? Coming here and ruin everything, he was going to tell his clan, every cat would find out these kits lineage, all of this heartache would’ve been for nothing. 

Crowfeather only let out an indignant scoff, flattening his ears as he offered a response. “I’m not going anywhere, you can’t expect me to just walk away after finding out that I’m a father!” He tried to reach out to his former mate, trying to catch her eye, but Squirrelflight maneuvered with every step he took, blocking his gaze. “Leafpool… Leafpool, please don’t send me away. These are my kits too. I know you said we needed to stay with our clans, to be faithful. I tried! But, you were always in my thoughts, in my dreams. And now, you can’t expect me to walk away and act like none of this happened!” Crowfeather urged, swatting a sheathed paw at Squirrelflight’s nose when she let out a hiss when he took a step too close. “I want to be faithful, faithful to you! Please, let me come back to Thunderclan, I do whatever it takes to prove myself to Firestar, to you! I want to be a family.”

“Leave her alone! She doesn’t need this right now, she’s doing what’s best for these kits, for Thunderclan. I’m going to raise these kits, while Leafpool goes back to her medicine cat duties, and you’re going to go back to Windclan,” The amber she-cat growled, pushing him back to towards the den entrance. “She has to be strong, we all do. Starclan said this is how it has to be.”   
Leafpool kept her head down, nuzzling at her kits as they started to fuss. Mewling loudly and squirming against her, almost sensing the argument happening around them. She tried to coo them back to sleep, just trying to block out the bickering happening in front of her. Everything was bad enough as it is, now she had to turn the love of her life away for the third time? Starclan just loved tormenting her, didn’t they? Relishing in tearing everything she held dear away like some cruel test of faith. It was always sacrificing something, for the betterment of Thunderclan, or to follow the code. It was sickening. She was only jarred from her thoughts when Crowfeather piped up yet again.

“I want to hear it from Leafpool.” The ash tom growled, bowing his head to catch a glimpse at the amber tabby. “If I’m going to be forced to leave, to abandon everything, I want to hear it from the mother of my kits. If she really wants me to leave, I will,” Crowfeather said, sitting back on his haunches as Squirrelflight turned to meet her sister’s gaze. “Very well, if that’s what it’ll take to get you to leave.”

They were both staring at her now, her sister’s eyes expectant whilst her former mate quietly begged in his spot. Eye’s pleading as Leafpool gazed back and forth between them. She couldn’t help but lock her eyes with him, those same kind eyes she fell in love with, the eyes that made her feel like the most important she-cat in the entire world. Shivering as they reached out to her now, hanging out how she breathed out her next sentence, how could she possibly send him away yet again? This was all he ever wanted, and she was supposed to tear that away from him?  
“Maybe… Just for… Squirrelflight. I don’t… I can’t,” she trailed off, looking down at the kits she was caring for. Would they benefit from their true father being a part of their lives? Would Crowfeather really sit back and let her sister care for his kits? It all weighed so heavily on her shoulder, she couldn’t possibly think of a decision now. “I need to think about this… we have until the kits open their eyes. I’ll have my decision then. Till then, Crowfeather can stay.” She whispered, barely audible over Squirrelflights gasp in surprise. But, Crowfeather only pushed past her, clamoring over to Leafpool’s side as he collapsed beside her nest, never tearing his gaze from the newborn kits. “Y-you won’t regret this Leafpool,” he whispered, pressing his side close to hers so his body heat was shared for the kits. The little black kitten immediately took to his new scent and warmth, nuzzling close to her father’s side. “Dear Starclan… Leafpool their so beautiful. Thank you.” 

Leafpool could only smile, pressing the tip of her nose to Crowfeathers cheek for a split moment. Relishing in his warm, fresh scent. “I’m far too tired to argue right now, let’s get some sleep.” She murmured, glancing off to the side towards her sister, who glared in disbelief. Her tail fluffed up and her ears folded back in betrayal. Leafpool could only offer a sigh before dropping her head into the moss nest. It’s for the best.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an addition to the story. I don't think this will be a whole story, just some one-shots in this continuity as I see fit.

“The kits are going to open their eyes any day now. And he’s still here!” Squirrelflight huffed, staring down at her sister as Leafpool grooms Jaykit’s gray fur, ignoring the little toms tiny spits in defiance. 

Crowfeather had been there for almost a quarter moon, and each day he would hunt for Leafpool and the kits. Spending every other moment with his family, bringing up old memories about the times they were mates. “It’s almost like when we tried to leave, do you remember Leafpool? We stayed in a den much like this, talking about having kits- *he paused to lap the top of Lionkit’s spiky head*- just like these.” It made her heart swell, hearing him speak like that, reminding her of all they had planned together, their dreams. Could she really be getting another chance at that?

“Leafpool!” Squirrelflight hissed, jarring the queen from her thoughts. “You already made things worse by letting him stay this long, it’s going to be even harder getting the kits to forget about him if he’s here when their eyes are open! You have to send him away tonight.” The amber she-cat urged, sweeping her tail across the tabby’s shoulders, trying to calm herself. “You remember what needs to be done, don’t you? We can’t lose sight of the path that Starclan has set for us.”

Leafpool could only stare at her kits sadly, watching them squirm around the nest. Each day they grew more agile, more active. It was true that they would soon be able to remember their time here, and if they were to implement this switch they’d have to leave in the next couple of days. She’d go back to her medicine cat duties, and Squirrelflight would take over as their mother, watching them grow and raising them for all their destined to be. A pang of jealousy stabbed through her heart, making her cover the kits with her tail. Why did Squirrelflight get to have everything? A loving mate, a chance to happily raise a family, in the end, it wasn’t fair. “I recall what Starclan said, Squirrelflight. But, Crowfeather knows about the kits, either way, we did it he’d still know. And, we’d have to deal with having him possibly tell the clans so he could see his kits. We need to consider our options,” she was only trying to buy herself time at this point.

“If he really cared about you Leafpool he’d understand the sacrifices we all have to make! He’d keep his mouth shut and realize this is for the benefit of these kits!” Squirrelflight snapped, starting to pace back and forth in front of Leafpool. “He’s only being selfish now, sticking around and only making it harder for you to go through with this decision.”

“He’s not being selfish!” Leafpool exclaimed, immediately sitting up to defend her former mate. The kits squealed in objection as she slinked out of the nest to confront her sister. “He loves me, Squirrelflight! We’re demanding that he lets me go again, and to forget that his kits even exist! He’d be losing everything and it’s like you don’t care about that!” The queen huffed with a lash of her sleek tail. 

“It was his fault for taking you as a mate anyway! You’re a medicine cat from a different clan, and instead of falling for any she-cat in Windclan, he goes for you! This was only ever going to end in heartbreak!” Squirrellflight retorted, taken aback by her sister's sudden outburst, she couldn’t surely be considering to let him come back to Thunderclan, right? “You know very well he and Feathertail were an item, right? He’s done this before! He can never be happy with what his clan provides for him! He doesn’t really love you, he loves breaking the warrior code!”

Leafpool froze from the remark, how could her sister suddenly be so cold? Couldn’t she understand what she was going through? All she seemed to care about was the warrior code and keeping a certain image. All she could do was slink back into her nest and curl back up around the three kits.

Squirrelflight seemed to regret what she said, scuffling her paws against the cold earth as she tried to find what else to say. Letting out a quiet stammer as pawsteps trotted out towards the dens rooted mouth, Crowfeather emerging with a scrawny rabbit in his jaws. Quickly reading the cold atmosphere in the room as he quietly slinked past Squirrelflight and made his way to the nest- and Leafpools side.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I didn’t want to come back with nothing. Luckily I managed to grab enough for us.” He encouraged, dropping the shaggy rabbit in front of the queen. “I had to chase this all throughout the clearing, and had to go halfway into its burrow to drag it out. It’s worth it.”

Leafpool offered a small smile offering the dark tom a quick lick on his cheek, “thank you Crowfeather. Let’s eat, I’m sure Squirrelflight will manage to catch herself something.” She couldn’t even look at her sister right now, let alone share her meal.

Squirrelflight only managed to let out a soft murmur of agreement. Stepping out of the den and leaving the former mates alone.

“What happened while I was gone?” Crowfeather asked, watching as Leafpool started to nibble at the rabbit. Studying her expression carefully before he spoke again. “Were you two talking about me? I know Squirrelflight has a problem with me being here.” Leafpool could only sigh.

“I’m sorry Crowfeather, she has a point though. You wanting to come back to Thunderclan, going through with all of this it’s...” she looked up sadly at the tom, “how realistic is that? I still need to be a medicine cat, to help sick cats. I’m not supposed to take a mate. You’re from another clan and you’re with Nightcloud! How can this possibly work?” The tabby she-cat shoulders trembled as she fought to continue, words choking in her throat. “No matter how much I want you to come back... or how much I love you still, is it really possible?”

Crowfeather could only press his forehead to hers, nuzzling her carefully as she trembled in emotion. All the excitement of her still loving him was pushed aside in a moment, and all he wanted to do is find a way to keep her from crying. “I know you have to go back to Thunderclan with the kits. I recall what Starclan said, and I can’t ask you to stay here with me. If you really think there’s no way we could be together, I’ll let you leave with Squirrelflight.”

The sorrowful words from her former mate only shattered the last remaining shreds of Leafpools strength, shoving the rabbit aside she buried her face into Crowfeathers shoulder. And with a choked out sob, she spoke brokenly “I don’t w-want you to l-leave! I w-want you t-to come back with u-us. I w-want to be your m-mate and I want to r-raise our kits together.”

“That’s all I want too... w-who cares what the clan thinks? If you want me to stay, they can’t say no! I’ll prove myself to Firestar, to you.” Crowfeather curled protectively around his family, showering Leafpool with affectionate licks. “It’ll be okay, we’ll be okay.” He continued to soothe as the queen relaxed into her reunited mate's fur, she deserved this. She deserved to be with him, to be a family.


End file.
